Stinkmeaner Returns with
by Halo3fan
Summary: Stinkmeaner has returned with... oh my god.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Stinkmeaner and... Oh my god...**

**Stinkmeaner has Returned with Luna. And Heuy is Forced to Fight or Die.**

**I do not own the boondocks. Huey is 14 and Riley is 12.**

A crash could be heard up stairs. " What the helll?! BOYS!!!!!" Another crash could be heard then the sounds of sticks hitting each other. Then the sound of wood on flesh. " Argh!" Huey came flying over the banister hitting the ground with a load thump. Riley came flying down the stairs before leaping and tried to attack Huey while he was down. Huey swung his stick and smacked Riley ribs . "Boys!" They both looked up. Granddad stood there holding a picture. They had gotten so used to it that he didn't have to give a speech any more. Some myspace chick is coming over. A.K.A : Don't f$#k up my house.

Riley stood up. "Come on Huey. Will take it outside." But Huey had a bad feeling. " Granddad, what exactly do you know about her?" Granddad snorted. Huey knew that Granddad was starting to get second thoughts about it. The last few times Granddad ignored his warning's they had been robbed, shot at and worst of all got the house broken up.

Granddad simply turned around. " You worry to much Huey." Then went to his room. Huey, sighed then felt something poke him the back. He turned. It was a BB gun. Huey smacked it out Riley hand. " Will take it outside."

Huey sat on the hilltop as Jazmine leaned snored on his shoulder. Any other day he would of told to wake up. Not today. He was thinking. For some reason Jazmine helped him think and put the pieces of a puzzle together. Ever since they started dating he could think better and these was probley one of the reasons. He had a real bad feeling about this date granddad had tonight. A super bad one. He took a deep breath. The date was at nine. It was six. " Jazmine... Jazmine." She started to awake. _Snap. _Huey turned. Riley just stood there with a weird grin on his face. Huey knew something wasn't right. " Huey. Granddad wants us home." Huey turned. " Jazmine. Lets go. She stood up and stretched. She at first had a smile on her face then she twitched and her smile disappeared. Riley's grin got wider. Okayy something was odd.

Jazmine walked the both of them. " Lets go." Huey twitched. There was an strong aura that seemed to be around her. Huey just followed her. She usably just clung to his arm. When they got to Jazmine's house she just shook here head. " Let me go to your house. Just for a second." Huey shrugged. When opened the door to his house when he felt a strong kick to his back. " What the hell?!" ,he snapped.

Jazmine just stood there leg going down to her side. And Riley simply he stated, " Good job Luna." Huey eyes widened . Stinkmeaner. And Luna! Then he knew. He was gonna have the fight of his life.Before they started though he had one simple question. "So you and Luna are working together huh?" Stinkmeanr-Riley just grinned. " Nigga,what the f$#k does it look like." Huey sighed.


	2. Chap 2

**Stinkmeaner Returns With...**

**Stinkmeaner has returned with the one person Huey could feels like he could never beat.**

**Huey is 14 Riley is 12 Jazmine is 14**

Huey got in his stance. He had no problem hurting Riley-Stinkmeaner but Jazmine-Luna was another story. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Jazmine. But then again he remembered how good Luna was. He had a chance (if a small one) that he could beat Stinkmeaner but not Luna. " So which one of you is first. Stinkmeaner-Riley grinned. He had no problem hurting Riley-Stinkmeaner. But not Luna-Jazmine. (AN: Okay from now on Riley is Stinkmeaner and Luna is Jazmine.) " Nigga, this is real life! You think we gonna take turns?! Sht!" And with that statement from Stinkmeaner the battle was on.

Luna attacked first. Huey dodged the the punch then Stinkmeaner kicked him in the stomach. Huey clutched his side then felt somebody grabbed his shirt . He opened his eyes to get kneed in the face. He reared back then felt somebody grab him from behind. His nose was bleeding. He felt punch after punch. Stomach, face and some times his face. Now he was getting kicked as well. Huey didn't have a choice. He had to hurt Jazmine. He knocked his head back and crushed who ever was holding him nose.

He turned. Luna. She was caught off guard. Huey needed to try out his new move. The flaming Dragon Barrage. He felt a strong kick hit him in the back. He was going to have to use it to his advantage. He turned it into a flip launched himself in the air. Now was the time to do the move. As fast as he could he started kickin out at Luna. He needed to stay in the air as long he could. Luna blocked the first few but the last two hit her in chest and the arm. Then he was jerked to the ground.

Damn. He was being over whelmed. " Boys! What the hell are you doing?!" No! Huey looked up. There was Granddad walking down the steps. " Granddad, Luna and Stink...!!'" _**WHACK!!**_ Huey hit the ground. He couldn't move. It hurt. Stinkmeaner held Huey down as Luna grabbed Granddad and threw him down the staris. Huey struggled. He had to do something. He was losing energy. He had to do something. "Damn..."

(y0ehg9gnbnrrn

R&R please. Or else I might not update. It can even be negative. Just R&R. Yeah it's short but that's how I do things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stinkmeaner Returns With...**

**Stinkmeaner has returned with the one person Huey feels he can't beat...**

**Huey:14 Riley:12 Jazmine:14**

Huey couldn't move. Granddad was getting choked in front of him and he couldn't move. Luna-Jazmine just grinned as she choked Granddad. Stinkmeaner-Riley was holding Huey down. (AN: From now on. Stinkmeaner is Riley, Jazmine is Luna.) Huey knew what he had to do. Use _that technique. _It was dangerous. Yet he had to do it. Suddenly the atmosphere the room changed. Luna let go of Granddad's neck just in time. He could see the light and as soon as Luna let go of Granddad's neck he fainted. Stinkmeaner even froze. And he's been in Hell. (AN:Wow...) Huey stood. He had 30 seconds. Thats as far as he's gotten. He turned and launched himself at Stinkmeaner. He was a blur. Stinkmeaner was on the ground uncousin.

Luna didn't even see what happened.She was on the ground to. Huey stood there out of breath. He had won. He flopped on his back... to a kick to his side. Huey's eyes snapped open. Luna and Stinkmeaner were still up. And Huey was all out of energy. Damn... Stinkmeaner glared. " Lets take care of this nigga first." Then he kicked him right up the side of his head. Luna nooded. " He needs to go even if I don't want to kill anybody but Robert." Then Luna twitched. And twitched. Stinkmeaner glared. " What the f-...?!" Then the sound of a party across the street made him suddenly turn his head. And twitch as well. Huey watched. He was slowly understanding. Jazmine cared to much to kill him. And Riley _reeaalyyy _wanted to go to that party. Huey knew what he had to do. He directed this one at Luna. " Don't kill me Jazmine... don't you care about me?" She dropped to her knee's and started to sob. " No no no no no no no no... I can't kill Huey..."

He then turned to Riley. " They must be playing some new singles over there." Riley started to run toward then banged in to it. " DAMMMNNNN!!... I GOTTA GET OVER THEN THERE!!", Riley shouted. Huey looked over at Jazmine. She was rolling on the ground when she suddenly stopped. Then there was an explosion of light and the sound of Luna screaming. Huey looked over at Jazmine to see that she really _was _Jazmine. She was breathin heavily as she just kind of stayed there on all fours. Then there something in the room that was really disturbing. Hate. Just never ending...** hate. **Huey heard the door open and he knew Riley was across the street. He sighed. Riley probley wouldn't care about what happened until tomorrow.

Jazmine was back to her perky self, Granddad's date knocked on the door for 5 minutes before just saying f4#k it and leaving. Granddad's stayed in his room a few days after but of course every thing returned to normal. All expect Huey. He trained harder than ever. He wasn't gonna let any thing like that happen again. Ever. Jazmine noticed and just watched him. He and Riley sparred frequently. But the hate in the living room. Huey couldn't stand it. Riley noticed it to but not as much as Hey did. What ever it was it wasn't leaving.

**I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! PLEASE... I sounded so cocky last chapter. But _please _R&R. US WRITERS LIVE ON THOSE!! RIGHT!!!!! Okay something is wrong with me.**


End file.
